familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Izyaslav III Davydovich of Kiev (c1100-1161)
}} Izyaslav Davydovich (? - March 6, 1161 ]По Новгородской летописи в лето 6668, по Ипатьевской в лето 6670. По Карамзину Н. М. и Костомарову Н. И. 1161 год, по Соловьёву С. М. 1160—1161.) - the Prince of Starodub-Seversky (1147-1151), prince of Chernigov and Grand Prince of Kiev (1155 , 1157-1158, 1161), the third son of Chernigov prince Davyd Svyatoslavich . Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) Izyaslav, along with his brother, Prince Vladimir of Chernigov, actively participated in the feud that followed the death of the prince of Kiev, Vsevolod Olgovich (cousin Izyaslav) in 1146. He pursued the cousin Svyatoslav Olgovich, expelled from the Novgorod-Seversky princedom and was defeated (1147). In 1149, together with Izyaslav Mstislavich, he spoke against the besieged Pereyaslavl Yuri Dolgoruky and lost the battle . In 1151, the brothers took part in the battle of Perepetovo Field, and Izyaslav took the side of Izyaslav Mstislavich , and Vladimir (he died in this battle) - on the side of Yuri Dolgoruky . The battle ended in the victory of Izyaslav Mstislavich, and Izyaslav Davydovich was granted the throne of Chernigov. Soon after that, Yuri Dolgoruky with Polovtsy besieged the Chernigov , but failed to take it. The struggle for the reign of Kiev Main article: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) Rostislav Mstislavich and his nephew Mstislav find the dying Izyiaslav. Painting B. Chorikov On November 13, 1154, Izyaslav Mstislavich died. The Kievites called on the throne of Smolensk prince Rostislav Mstislavich, but Izyaslav Davydovich with the troops of Gleb Yuryevich , son of Yuri Dolgoruky, and the Polovtsians defeated Rostislav and himself took the throne. Soon he was forced to cede to Kiev Yuri Dolgoruky, who led the army from the north, and return to Chernigov. However, he continued to pretend to Kiev, where unlike other Chernigov princes gained a certain popularity - in part because his wife redeemed Polovtsi taken captive soldiers and allies Rostislav Mstislavovitch, among whom was Prince Svyatoslav Olgovich Соловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён. . Yuri Dolgoruky died (presumably, was poisoned by boyars) on May 15, 1157 . Izyaslav for the second time became the Grand Duke. He tried to retain the Chernigov princedom, but after a short conflict he agreed to give Chernigov to Svyatoslav Olgovich, although he retained a part of the Chernigov lands. In 1158 , he refused to issue a Galician prince Yaroslav Osmomysl his rival cousin rogue - Ivan Berladnik , which has long been driven out of their inheritance, and wandering across Russia and the steppes, served employment other princes. In response, Yaroslav formed against Izyaslav a coalition with Volyn Prince Mstislav Izyaslavich and Vladimir Andreyevich Prince of Peresopnytsia. The Ol'govichi refused to support Izyaslav Davydovich; he attracted the Polovtsi to his side, but in the battle near Kiev (the end of 1158) the Berendeys changed , and Izyaslav was forced to flee to the land of Vyatichi. Mstislav gave the Kiev reign to Rostislav Mstislavich. Soon after, Izyaslav was defeated by a Galician-Volyn detachment, which devastated the land of Vyatichi. In response, Izyaslav led Polovtsi and with them made a campaign to the principality of Smolensk. On his side passed the princes of the north , Kursk and Vshchizhsky , after which he besieged Gleb Yuryevich in Pereyaslavl . The siege was repulsed, but Izyaslav and the Polovtsi on February 8 crossed the frozen Dnieper near Vyshgorod and on February 12, 1161, Kiev seized a sudden blow. Rostislav, on the advice of his team, fled from Kiev and took refuge in Belgorod . The siege within 4 weeks of Belgorod by Izyaslav's army failed, and in the meantime Rostislav's allies approached - Mstislav Izyaslavich, Rurik Rostislavich, Vladimir Andreyevich and Vasilko Yuryevich who ruled in the Porosye . Polovtsy Izyaslav fled, Izyaslav himself fled, torks overtook and defeated his army, and he himself was mortally wounded. He was buried in Chernigov in the church of Boris and Gleb. Family and children Information about his wife Izyaslav did not survive. Daughter Iziaslav married (1156) for Gleb Yurevich (died 1171), Prince of Pereyaslav. Notes ev SM History of Russia from ancient times. - Moscow: Thought, 1988. - Book. 1, T. 2. Ryzhov Новгородская первая летопись старшего извода Category:Year of birth uncertain 1154 Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Burials at Church of Saints Boris and Gleb, Chernigov